


When We Were Us

by Ty_R_Bluent



Series: Us (Eden) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_R_Bluent/pseuds/Ty_R_Bluent
Summary: Malia Jea Van Hallen had more to her than meets the eye. But she doesn't quite remember. Upon meeting someone from her past, they cause her to remember what she had tried desperately to forget. She leaves him, and her hometown behind several months after her parents' death. She needed someplace else to call home, to have her dream of a little cabin in the woods. She holds onto that dream of home. Eventually that someplace, becomes someone. Malia meets a boy by the name of Dean.... Dean Winchester. As their relationship grows stronger, the only question is: will he get to her in time?





	1. Change

 

Malia Jae Van Hallen was one of those homegrown girls, who tried to hide their own beauty to feel normal. Her dark blond hair hardly touched her shoulders. The ends brushed the back of her neck whenever she had it pulled back, which she normally did. Her striking blue eyes were outlined by the square frames of dark green glasses. The thing about her was, she didn't need them. Malia hardly went a day without wearing boots. The way her slight southern drawl slipped out when she spoke drove every man nuts. Her eyes captivated them, the way she carried herself made it impossible to look away, her looks drew them in, and her voice made them drop dead. People could say she was part angel.    
  
Malia worked in the small town's diner. She had since she was fifteen. Now that she was eighteen it was different. It had been ever since only months prior, when her parents died. She could remember that day so clearly. But it didn't affect her, anymore.    
They had been what she was learning what was called a hunter. Both of them.    
  
**_(Several months before)_ **   
There was a knock at the door. Malia was opening the door when someone tackled her. She was pinned to the ground before the door was all the way open. It was slammed shut the moment before they hit the ground. Malia tried to scream, but the thing pinned her down. 

    “You’re mommy and daddy killed my family, so I’ll just kill theirs.” It had a sick grin on it’s face. It was wiped off the moment Malia hit him in the head with the mug that had been in her hands. It latched onto her leg, but she retaliated by kicking it in the face. She fought much harder than he had expected. What he didn’t know was that she did have enough knowledge of the supernatural to save herself. She just didn’t know what he was. That would be her downfall, or so he thought. Malia was a smart girl, she knew it was a matter of time before someone would come, most likely her parents. But they didn’t exactly live in town. 

 

Her feet carried her swiftly up the staircase, making the climb almost seem longer. There was almost a growl, or snarl. She had no clue what to call it. She could hear the claws dig into the wood floors. The only logical thing this was would be a shifter. That meant silver. Right to the heart. Her father’s voice echoed in her mind. 

_ Top dresser door. Last to the right.  _

She burst through her parents’ door, scrambling over to the dresser across the room. Her heart was racing. It was right behind her making himself a werewolf. The claws sunk deep at the very top of her right bicep. She burst in pain, but tried to continue to the dresser. But he was too quick. In the form the shifter jumped and landed with all his weight in the middle of the floor. The wood’s crack echoed and echoed in Malia’s mind. He then launched himself into the wall to jump right to the girl. She shrieked as she ducked, still trying to get to what would save her. That was when the flooring gave in. She had to jump back. Right back toward him as several boards fell, making the hole in the floor much greater. There was a creak. Right before the dresser crashed to the floor below. Malia could feel the shifter’s heated breath against the back of her neck. Immediately she threw herself across the crater in the floor. But he caught her, and her forehead smacked into the wood. Malia struggled, she screamed. And once more, kicked the shifter in the face. This caused her to slip back, falling right through some weak floorboards. She slammed into the dresser on her way down, causing it to crash onto it’s back. The front door ripped open once more as the shifter got up once more. 

    “James?” A voice called out. An unfamiliar one at that. 

    “Sara?” Another. But they knew her parents.  

Malia’s sight was going black. She hurt all over. But she still jerked over, pulling open the drawer, and taking hold of the cool metal as the beast came right for her once more. An ear splitting gunshot cried through the air as the two strangers made it to the living room. The beast landed right next to the dresser and the girl who lay upon it. The gun dropped from her hand as she slowly lost consciousness. 

    “This must be their daughter, Bobby.” 

    “Malia.” The first stranger said almost under his breath, before he ran to her. “Hey there Malia. Malia?” She recognized the man only slightly before she went completely limp. 

…

 

    “So…. it’s Bobby and Rufus… Right?” Malia asked, having been given an icepack and painkillers. She took the glass with her unbandaged hand and swallowed the pills before putting the ice to her head.  

    “Yeah thats right.” Bobby confirmed as Rufus came back in after burning the shifter’s body. Malia slowly sipped on the cool water, keeping the glass in her hand. 

The living room was still a mess, but not like it had been. 

    “Malia.. Where are your parents?” Rufus asked as he sat on the other side of the couch across from the one Malia sat in.

    “I don’t know. They left for work a few days ago.” Rufus stood at the girl’s statement. He most definitely knew something she didn’t. Bobby gave him a look, but soon dropped it. It was time she knew. 

    “Malia. They died on the job.” 

 

The response they received: glass shattering as water spilled onto the floor. Malia had dropped the glass in her hand

 

**_(Present day)_ **

 

But Bobby and Rufus helped her through her tough time. Helped her patch up the house. Even taught her a little more hunter’s tricks. But the last thing they did was give her both their numbers. Malia at that time had been only a few months away from turning eighteen, so they let her be. 

 

_ The bell dinged.  _

    “Order up! We need a family basket of chicken tenders with a side of cheese dippers for table three. Get on it Walt.” Malia gave the man a teasing look as the bell on the door jingled and a man came in all alone, seating himself at a booth. Malia grabbed a menu and napkin bundled silverware. Setting the two in front of the golden brown eyed stranger she skillfully twirled her pen out. The notepad almost appeared from nowhere. “What can I get for you sir?” 

He just sat there and stared at her. He looked for any trace that could hint to her old self, or that she remembered him. He found neither. But he knew it was her. 

    “Water and three of the best sweets you have on the menu.” 

    “Oooh, a sweet tooth eh? Respectable trait.” She gave him that honey smile, before turning on her heel. “Walt. Slice of pie, the sugar rush, and how ‘bout a little bit of that cupcake dinner.” 

    “Yes ma’am.” Walt replied, dragging out the ‘a’. 

Malia turned back to one of her last customers of the evening with a grin. 

    “You sir, are in good hands.” 

 

The last orders were pushed out, and the next waitress started any new incoming ones. Malia sat the last plate down, took the last check. Once she got back to the counter she took off her apron, and found a warm plate awaiting her. The rest of the booths were taken, and most of the bar seats were taken, so she went for the last possible option. 

    “Mind if I sit here?” She asked the stranger. 

    His golden brown eyes looked up from whatever he was reading. “Not at all..” 

    “Malia.” She spoke. 

    He smiled, the warmness spreading to his eyes. “Not at all Malia.” She couldn’t help but notice how familiar this man was. But she pushed it off. 

    “And you are?” Her blue eyes looked to him as she set her silverware. 

    “Gabriel.” He spoke. The way the name came off his lips was so smooth. 

    “Hmmm. I think I’ve known a Gabriel once.” Malia smiled to herself as she smoothed the napkin on her lap, and set her glasses down on the table. 

    “You have?” Gabriel accidently let a little bit of his excitement slip. 

    This caused Malia’s smile to widen. “Yes.” She giggled a little bit. One thing that sounded so girly and so precious. It was something she hadn’t done in a while. And Gabriel soaked it all in. The way she looked. How she had changed herself. Just how she was… her. 

    “Ever know what happened to him?” Gabriel set the book down. 

    “No.” Malia gave a happy sigh. “Not a clue. 

 

And the two continued to talk as they ate. Enjoying themselves, and each other’s company. 


	2. Letting Her Go

Malia, over the next few weeks, found Gabriel to be a frequent customer now. It got to the point where he just walked in the door and Malia decided what he was having for him. He never once looked at the menu. But Malia always set it down in front of him, just in case. Gabriel always brought his book, and waited for her shift to be over so she had someone to sit with. He never cared what she would set in front of him, he always ate it. All he truly cared about was seeing her. Of knowing that she actually was still living among them all. Clearly with no clue of her entire past. But the friendship that grew also involved spending time outside of the dinner. 

 

    “Come with me please?” Malia asked, casting a curious glance to Gabe. The summer air so peaceful.

    “Sure. Where exactly are we going?” But Malia didn’t answer. All she cared about was that she had gotten a yes out of him. 

So she took him to the one place she hadn’t shown anyone. 

Behind her home that once belonged to her entire family, stood a tall, strong tree. It was beautiful, and looked centuries old. At it’s base was where she had spread her parents ashes. They had gotten the funeral they had wanted, one that every hunter got. But one thing that always stayed in Malia’s mind, was the two flowers that lived there. In the spring much smaller ones would grow around them, but the two white flowers stayed there every season. They had been there for almost two full years by then. They wrapped around the two wooden crosses that had each name. Sara and James. A board connected the two closer to the ground. It read:  _ Van Hallen _ . 

 

Malia’s fingers were intertwined with Gabriel as the two looked up at the tree. They had a short trek through the woods to this area. A place of peace no matter what time of year. And Malia’s parent’s final resting place. Gabriel’s eyes now looked to the flowers. He could sense the power they held. That they were not Natural. 

 

The flowers had grown between Malia’s fingers as she had sat there, hardly holding herself up. She had been crying so badly. It was as she accepted their deaths. That they went down protecting each other till the last moment. Protecting their daughter all the same. 

 

But Gabriel knew he had to tell her. He gently pulled Malia’s hand, bringing her back to the house. They sat in the living room. Gabriel on the coffee table, and Malia on the couch. 

    “I need to tell you something, Malia. And this is because I love you.” She raised an eyebrow at this. They had only known each other a few weeks. “No, We’ve known each other much longer than that. Centuries. Malia may be your given name. But your true name is Mariel.” 

    “What-” 

    Gabriel put a finger to her lips, before setting two fingers on her forehead. And he showed her. 

 

_ That way back then, when he was the youngest. Lucifer and Micheal had spoken of a Mariel, Andrealphus _ , _ and Azrael. It had confused the young archangel at the time, but he soon found two other angels that were only a little older than he was, but they weren’t like him. She didn’t have as high of a status, neither did her “twin” brother. Yet they had the second highest. She was considered to be part Archangel, but God was still working on the last. Mariel was a seraph, and so was Andrealphus. She did her job well, better than the rest. Her brother was very close with Lucifer. They were  known to all angels, but hadn’t met all of them. They were referred to as the twins. It was both of them who played along with the two oldest, as much as Gabriel did. And it was Lucifer who seemed to have taken more of an interest in Mariel and Andrealphus than Michael had. It was Lucifer that they had become closest to. Along with Gabriel. That was when their father was still speaking of Azrael, that the angel would rise within time. Along with the Dark Angel.  _

 

_ Then came when Lucifer was banished. Andrealphus followed after him, minus the banishing. Mariel carried on without her friend. Like the thing she was programed to be. But what Gabriel didn’t know, was how desperately she wanted to fall. To walk with the very existence that Lucifer hated. To stop being what she was made to be. And so eventually the time came. Mariel fell. She had tried to take out her grace, but it stayed embedded in her. A part of herself she could never take away. But she managed to rid of some. Enough to make that tree grow. Mariel would live a thousand lives before she would come back to where her life on earth started, to where she would become Malia.  _

 

_ And Gabriel had fell somewhere between that time. He searched and searched until he could no more. He befriended Gods as the trickster Loki. He found girls, had children of his own. But he would not be satisfied until he found his precious Mariel. He would find her, and help her remember who she was. Not just because it was a selfish desire of his, but to help protect her and keep her safe. Eventually she will be hunted, by her own kind, and by demons alike. He still secretly looked, going along, but still trying to find her. It took a long time. But he had finally found her.  _

 

Malia gasped, pushing Gabriel’s hand away. That was why he had been so familiar. That was why she could do more things than others had. She shot to her feet. This couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be. Now it was Malia’s turn to confess. 

    “Gabriel. I’ve been planning on moving.” 

    “What?” He demanded. 

    “I’m getting tired of the same things. I want to travel. To find someplace without all this sorrow. And I think I’ve found a place. But this house. I will never sell it. My parents are there, they don’t deserve another family moving here.” 

    “Where will you go?” Gabriel turned sharply to find Malia with a blank face. She would not tell him. “Mariel! I searched for you for years. I finally find you and you are slipping away again!” 

    “It’s Malia. And what you did was unfair. I didn’t want to be found. I was slowly figuring it out myself. Gabriel for all you know you could have lead them right to my doorstep.” She paused. Furious. “I can’t go back to that. I will not sit in a cell either. So just let me go. Gabriel, you did it once. You can do it again. Just let me go.” 

 

And he did. Because he loved her. Because his older brother had a secret love for her too. Because she deserved better. Deserved what she wanted, other than being tied down as a drone. 

Gabriel watched as she went and packed her things. He watched as she took a few trips to her truck and back. Made a call to her boss. He watched as the sunlight turned dark, the heavens letting the world know just how he felt as they let go of the rain. He watched helplessly as she climbed into the truck, after making sure the door to the house was locked, and drove off. Soon the tail lights faded out into the rain, and darkening sky. He let her win once more. All because he let her go. 

 


	3. Because of a Case

Malia drove all night, even after the rain stopped. She drove the entire next day, and through the night. She stopped long enough to get gas and some food. As she grabbed what she needed inside the gas station, she called up and old friend: Bobby. 

    He answered after the first two rings. “Hello?” 

    “Hey Bobby, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. Maybe learn a little about cars?” A black Impala rolled up at that time. Out came a boy possibly almost, or even a year younger than her. 

    “Of course. But are you going to tell me why?” 

    “I’ll explain when I get there. How ‘bout that?” Malia set the things on the counter, giving the clerk a  one second gesture. The young man around her age eyed her. He unknowingly was being eyed back. 

    “That’ll work. How far out are you?” 

    “Um.. Couple hours. That sounds about right.” Malia turned back to grab a stick of jerky. The young man, Dean, hid his amused smile at this girl. “Station 5.” She spoke to the cashier. 

Dean glanced out the window to see the chevy truck sitting at said station.

   “Alright, I see what I can get set up within that time. You’re really pulling my hair on this one.” 

   “Last I checked you hardly have any. Plus you say that all the time.” Out of the corner of Malia’s eye Dean stifled his laugh. This caused her to smile as she counted out her money. 

    “Ha ha. I forgot to laugh.” This caused a very ungirly snort. “Anyway I’ll see you later.” 

    “Yup.” Malia smiled as she hug up. The cashier handed her a plastic bag. She turned around a little swiftly, crashing into a hard object. She had to look up only slightly as her blue eyes met the charming green of the young man who had come in after her. She saw that she had captivated him like she had so many other men. She couldn’t resist driving him a little more crazy. Her cheeks reddened as she ducked her head a little.  

    “Sorry.” She told softly. 

    “It’s fine. Don’t sweat it.” This caused Malia to smile. She looked up at him and backed away. 

    “Alright.” She was pushing out the door when he got to the counter and paid. This was when she turned and looked at him again. “Nice car.” Then she was gone before he could do anything. She had pulled out and drove off before Dean could even push the door open to get back to his own. 

…

 Over a month spent at Bobby’s Malia had learned a lot about several things. He past wasn’t a good thing to talk about. How to fix cars. And even more of the supernatural. Bobby let her repair cars on her own by now, and she did it for pay. Yet she always had him take a look at it afterwards. It was a hot summer day, hot enough for Malia to finally break and wear a tank top. The claw marks had long turned to scars, very noticeable ones too. It was black to it was harder for anyone to tell how much grease was on it. But the white lettering for  _ AC DC  _ was fading. The thick framed glasses had been put away so she could work and not worry about breaking them. Her put up hair still brushing the back of her neck. On her way in she noticed the Impala in the front yard. Opening the back door with a cloth and shutting it with her foot she continued to wipe her hands.

    “Hey Bobby-” She and a stranger called at the same time, meeting in the living room. The two looked each other over. Malia threw her hand towel over her shoulder.

    “Now who would you be? A customer I assume.” Malia spoke. “And that one guy from the gas station.” The young man looked confused at first before a cheeky smile took over his lips. 

    “You remember that?” He followed her into the kitchen as she wiped her forehead with her towel. 

    “I remember a lot of things. But certainly I couldn't forget the car.” That was when he noticed the boots. “Just like I remember you haven’t answered my question yet, Acer.” She had to dig through the fridge to find what she was looking for. 

    He was caught off guard now. “Uh.. Dean.. Dean Winchester.”  

    “Winchester? Isn’t that a gun?” He could tell by her eyes she knew the answer. “Well, Dean Winchester.” She tossed him a water as she closed the fridge and took a drink of her own. “Malia Brown.” Bobby had suggested that she try to go by another name. But she had to keep go by her mother’s maiden name, for her parents memory.

    “Brown? Isn’t that a color?” Dean mocked.

    “Touche.” She gave him a smile and started back toward her work with the new guy in tow. Dean noticed the scars and was about to ask. That was when Bobby caught up to them. 

    “Where were you off to slacker?” Malia asked. 

    “Getting shit done. And you?” 

    “Getting a paid five minute vacation.” Malia smirked as she took another drink from her water. “Raising a little hell. The usual. Maybe picking up a stray here and there.” Her thumb pointed back at Dean over her shoulder.

    “You look like you need something. Go ahead. Spit it out boy.” 

    “Dad’s too busy to help out. But my gun keeps jamming and I need a fresh eye on this case I’m on.” Dean took out the handgun, presenting it to Bobby. 

Malia took it when Bobby looked to her, and she checked to see if it was loaded. Taking the clip out for a brief moment she looked for any stand out blockages. Then she took a look at the first bullet. Taking it from the clip she tossed it to the older man before loading the gun. 

    “Bullet don’t look so good. Could have been a dud.” 

    Dean eyed Malia carefully as the gun’s click stilled the air. “Okay sweetheart that thing isn’t something-” he was cut off by the report. “To play with…” 

A crow dropped off the hood of a rusted car frame almost out of the range the bullet would have gone.

    “Damn thing has been crying all morning.” Malia grumbled. She handed the gun back to Dean. “Seems to work just fine.” She crossed her arms at the wide eyed look Dean gave her. “Question is if you dropped it into mud, or when was the last time you cleaned it.” No answer. “Alright. Gun cleaning party. House. Now.” She took the boy’s shoulder and turned him around. 

    “While you’re at it clean some of mine too.” Bobby told. 

    “Already was going to. Mine need some attention as well.” 

 

And so they went into the house and started cleaning the guns. 

    “Alright. So the car.” Malia smiled. “Is it daddy’s?” She mocked. No words came from Dean, but the look he gave was all the answer she needed. They cleaned several more guns before she spoke again. “What kind of case you working on?” 

    Dean was unsure if to tell her or not. “This person keeps changing their masks and looks.” 

    “So a shifter.” Malia’s voice went cold as she wiped down a shotgun. 

    Dean froze at her words. “Yeah.. Guess you could call it that.” He still tried to play it safe. 

Thankfully Dean had left it at that. Mostly since they had finished. 

    “Let's see if some of these things work.” 

They had a blast out shooting. Having made a deal that Malia ended up winning. She was a much better shot than she looked. This would be a girl that wouldn’t easily get out of Dean’s head. He wasn’t leaving hers anytime soon either. It was like something had clicked.

 

Little did they know it was because of something called a Cherub. 

 

The boy didn’t stay much longer. He soon left saying he’d call when the job was done. Yet Malia had a bad feeling. She grabbed the handgun that had saved her life before and told Bobby she was going after Dean. He gave her a warning, but let her go without a fight. 

She arrived at the abandoned house just to find the Impala sitting outside. But she could hear the commotion from in the house from where she stood. Taking the safety off her gun, she crept inside. The moment she stepped in, she was knocked to the ground. On instinct Malia was able to gain leverage and flip them over. The shifter threw her off. Malia pointed her gun as it came to her and fired. The sifter dropped down not far from her. Blood splattered the girl’s face. Following the crashing sounds, Malia stood in the kitchen just as the shifter was choking Dean. His feet not even touching the ground.  

    “Hey dipshit!” She called. The shifter dropped Dean and turned to her right as she fired. That one went down too. With a cautious eye to the dead form Malia went over to Dean. She checked him over and wrapped the wound he had. All the while he watched her, confused, dazed, and curious.   

    “Thanks.” 

    “Job's not over yet.” 

 

Dean took care of one body while Malia dragged the other out. They salted and set them on fire. Malia couldn’t help but think of how her parents funeral looked like. She had to look away, but eventually went inside to pointlessly clean. It seemed that her accomplice had been squatting here. She called Bobby and told him she wouldn’t be back tonight. It was too late to leave now, and she didn’t feel like going either. She sat at the table alone for a while, before a wet cloth was offered to her. When she didn’t take it, Dean turned her head and started cleaning her face. 

    “So how’d you know?” He asked softly. 

    “I just did. My parents were hunters. They taught me to trust a gut feeling when you have one.” 

    “Wise words.” Dean made a note of the word  _ were _ . He didn’t touch the subject. 

    “So you were working this case alone?” Malia’s voice was soft.  

    “Until you showed up.” This made her smile just the slightest. “One of my first solo cases.” 

    “Oh.” Malia hadn’t once looked into Dean’s green eyes since he offered the cloth in the first place. “So this is base camp?” 

    “I guess you can call it that.” He smoothed the cloth over her cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing her skin. It sent sparks through them both. 

Malia caught Dean’s hand, holding hers over his. She still didn’t look at him. So he lifted her chin, causing her eyes to finally meet his. Neither one of them could breathe. Both were frozen until Dean started leaning down, and Malia met him halfway. 

They were alone, all because of a case. 

 


	4. Apple Pie

Another month had rolled by, she was now nineteen. Dean and Malia, with no hard feelings, went their separate ways. Dean back to hunting, and Malia to waitressing once more. She helped out at the small town’s mechanic whenever they needed. Malia had her heart set on a cabin in the countryside. She was still in South Dakota, but not staying with Bobby as much. She had traveled around the state and a few of the neighboring ones. Yet that Winchester boy could not get out of her head. Little did she know there was hardly a second in his day that she was not on his mind. They were driving themselves crazy. 

 

Two of the Winchester’s left the dinner, or got to the door at least. Dean was almost out the door when a waitress scurried up to him. 

    “Wait. Are you ‘Dean’?” She asked. 

    A smile spread on his face. “Yes, who’s asking?” He had been trying to get Malia from his mind for so long, but it never worked. 

    “This is for you.” She handed him a container with a slice of pie. 

    “I didn’t order-” 

    “It’s on the house.” She handed him a plastic fork and walked off. 

    “My day just got better.” Sam rolled his eyes as he and his older brother walked back to the motel. Dean inhaled the pie before they got into the parking lot. He was about to throw the container away when he saw the note. Swiftly he caught it and took out the sticky note before continuing to walk to the room. Sam had stopped and raised an eyebrow at his brother. 

 

_ Couldn’t forget how much you loved pie Acer. Hope you’ve enjoyed. I made it myself.  - M _

He flipped it over. 

_ P.S. I’m probably still on shift _

 

That was all he needed. 

    “Sammy lock the door. If dad gets back tell him I forgot to pick up something.” 

    Sam gave a questioning look. “Alright.” And the door shut. 

Dean had his eyes trained on the diner’s door as he walked to it. Which meant he didn’t see the person who was equally not paying attention. They crashed into each other, and instantly Dean caught her before she could fall far. Then the unforgettable blue met the charming green. Dean pulled her up, and they just stood there for a few moments. 

    “Hi.” Dean croaked out, causing Malia to smile. The warmth of it spread to her eyes. 

    “Hello Acer.” Now it was his turn to smile. “Dean.” The way she spoke his name. “We should really go somewhere else.” Then he remembered they were in the parking lot. 

    “Oh. Yeah, you’re right.” She giggled at this, making Dean happy to wrap an arm around her and pull her close. 

 

Each time they went to the diner, Dean received a new note, along with a slice of pie. And after, some time spent with Malia. Sometimes at the park, sometimes at her place. 

 

    “What are you looking at?” Dean asked softly as he sat beside Malia. By now he knew several of her secrets, one being her real last name.

    “This cabin has been on the market for several year. It needs fixing up, but it has a low price. The way I’ve been working… I can get it. I’d need a little help, but I could do it.” 

    “I’ll give you all the help you need.” Dean kissed her cheek. This made Malia smile as she snuggled closer. He had been spending a lot of his time with her, but still made sure to take care of his brother. Yet Dean knew that his father would find out at some point. She had meet Sam a time or two. He seemed to like her. She spoiled the kid. But now that Dean was thinking of his little brother he checked the time. 

    “I gotta go baby.” He kissed Malia before going. He always left like that, but she understood. It was so he didn’t stay too long. He had sam to look after too. But that bad feeling came to her. Like it had the night she saved Dean from the shifters. 

 

By the time she pulled up, the motel room door was left ajar. Readying her gun, Malia burst inside. Dean was passed out on the floor with a big gash on his head. The place was a mess. Whatever had been in here had waited to ambush him. She closed the door and was about to go to Dean when she heard the muffled scream from Sam’s room. 

    “Damnit.” She muttered. Malia threw open the door. Without thinking she yanked the thing away from Sam. Her glasses were knocked off in the process. It was a very good thing she didn’t need them. She lost her gun as well. In a fury Malia grabbed onto it’s head. Her eyes glowed for a second along with the creature’s. It disappeared like it had never been there. Malia’s heart was racing. She got up and went directly to Sam. He was still freaking out. 

    “Hey.. Hey. It’s alright. Everythings fine. That thing is gone, and it’s not coming back.” Malia took Sam in her arms to comfort him. They rocked back and forth for a few seconds. 

    “And Dean?” That was when the alarm bells went off. Malia shot to her feet and ran out to her unconscious boyfriend. 

    “Dean? Dean?” She shook him. Then pressed her ear to his chest. Sam jumped at her short scream. But it was soon followed by a deep chuckle.

    “You ass.” There was a grunt before she came back to the room. “He’s fine.” 

    “There’s a few cuts on your face.” Sam pointed out. 

    “I’m fine. But what we all need right now is a good night’s sleep.” Malia kissed the top of Sam’s head and pulled the covers over him. “Try and get some, for me, please.” Malia shut the door and turned on the main room’s lights. 

 

Sam listened as Malia kept telling Dean to stop moving.

    “I said stop moving damnit.” She said frustrated. “Dean.” She warned. 

    “Why do you- Ow! What was that for?” It was like listening to an old married couple.

    “Well, I said to stop fidgeting.” 

    “So you slap me?” 

    “Damn right, you stopped moving didn’t you? Now shut up and let me help you.” 

    “Not cool.” That was when Sam couldn’t hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. 

    “Your brother seems to find it funny.” 

    “Sa- Ow!” 

    “Quit moving!” 

It soon quieted down. Sam assumed that Malia had finally finished up helping Dean. So he slowly crept out of his room.

    “What are you doing?” Dean asked quietly as the two lay together on the couch. 

    “Something.” She replied. Sam could hear Dean’s phone call someone before the voicemail started. It was her own. “Just so I have you’re number.” 

    “Why?” 

    “Just ‘cause.” The two had gotten very close within the small timeframe they had been seeing each other again. “Hey Sammy.” Malia was the first to notice him. “It’s alright, you can stay out here with us.” Sam froze for a moment, wondering if it was that obvious. Brushing it off he grabbed a blanket and sat it the chair. The curtains were open just enough that they could see the stars. They all talked for a little while, before each slowly drifted off.

...

    “You’re  _ what _ ?” Were the first words Sam heard the next morning. 

    “Shhhhh. Quiet down. You’ll wake your brother.” 

    “Malia. I just got you back. You can’t leave again.” 

    “Dean I’ll be fine.” She paused as Sam could smell the food she was cooking. “I’m just going to see if I can find a job or two in that town. Walt and a few of my other friends have pitched in. It’s going to take a little bit. But I think I’ve finally reached it. Dean I talked to the real estate lady the other day, she’s willing to come down on the price.” Sam peeked over the edge of the chair.  Malia was holding both of Dean’s hands. He heaved out a sigh, before pulling her into him.

    “I just don’t want to let you go.” 

    “You don’t have to.” She mumbled into him.

    “You’ll be alone.” 

    “I can take care of myself. And the moment the place is move in ready I’ll let you know. I’ll call you when I can. Okay?” She was looking him in the eye. 

    Dean knew he couldn’t stop her. So he let out his breath. “Alright.” 

    She kissed him. “Thank you.” 

They all had breakfast, then said goodbye. Malia’s broken glasses discarded on the counter. 

Once more Malia drove away from a man she loved. But this one was much harder. It was all because of the apple pie. 


	5. Bring Him Home

The transition was smooth. Much more than she had expected it to be. Her new employers welcomed her with open arms. Turns out Walt had helped her out. Bobby and Rufus worked on the house while she had a temporary place in town. She was finally getting it, her dream. She had kept in contact with Dean, and even met him places out of town. She’s left a few times from motels they were staying at since she didn’t want to meet his father that way. She still hadn’t told him what town it was. She remembered that he was born in Lawrence, Kansas. Well, she now lived in Lawrence, South Dakota. Malia missed Dean very much throughout each day, but it was sweeter each time she thought of the first time they would walk through the threshold of her new home. But another thing came to her mind. How she had confided in Bobby not to spill it. She still had no clue what to do. 

    “Malia.  _ Malia _ .” Her thoughts interrupted. “Hey honey. You’re shift is over. There's a plate waiting for you.” That was the thing about small town diners such as this one, or Walt’s. They didn’t let their workers go home hungry. But this wasn’t the one she mainly worked at, she was just stepping in for someone who was unable to make it that day. It was several towns over from Lawrence. 

    “Thank you.” Malia smiled. 

    “No thank you hon.” 

Her eyes scanned the place and found a tall man with dark hair sitting alone at a booth. For only the fraction of a second Malia thought of Gabriel. But she pushed it away. She knew who this man was. So when Malia untied her apron and smoothed out her work skirt, she took a deep breath. 

_ You can do this _ . She told herself. 

Taking a hold of her plate and cup, she walked over. She didn’t even ask before setting her things down. The dark blue eyes looked up at her as she slid into the booth. He opened his mouth but Malia held up her hand. 

    “I know. You’re waiting for someone. But I just would like to talk to you before they show up.” 

    He set down the paper he was reading. “Alright.” He was being cautious. 

    “I know this seems out of the ordinary, but whatever weapon you are pulling from your pocket please put it away. I have nothing, and I don’t mean you or anyone harm.” Now he was confused. “Corporal, my father was a marine too. So I know a thing or two on how you guys think. So, a little more at ease now Mr.Winchester?” She wanted this conversation to go well, so she made sure to try and stay polite. 

    “Who are you?” John leaned a little closer. 

    “Ever heard of James and Sara Van Hallen?” 

    “Yes. I’ve worked with them a few times.” He could see she already knew that. 

    “I’m their daughter Malia.” 

   John’s eyes widened some. “Malia? As in-” 

    “Dean’s girl, Malia. Yes.” In that moment John Winchester relaxed. “The house is finished. And I wanted to see if you were alright with him staying for as long as possible. There’s something I need to tell him, and I have no idea how.” Her actions betray her. Malia’s hand instinctively went to her stomach. 

    “You’re pr-” 

    “Please don’t say it out loud. You’re the third person I’ve told this since I found out.” 

    “How long have you known?” 

    “Four days.” 

    “How far along?” 

    “About five.. months. It’s really not showing much.” Malia paused, and John watched her. “I didn’t think.. I wasn’t supposed to..” She sighed and gave up for a second. “I mean. How would you feel if you were practically told you could never have kids, and somehow find out you can? I’ve been driving myself crazy on how I’m going to tell him. But it doesn’t feel right to do it over the phone.” John nodded. 

    “I would be shocked.” 

    “What?” Malia looked up. Her bright blue eyes held a lot of conflict. 

    “I would be shocked at first. Then ecstatic. Finding out what you have.” Malia smiled, as a corner of John’s mouth turned up. “Yeah he can go with you. But I’m going to call the moment I need him, and from there it is his choice.” 

    The two stood and Malia threw her arms around the tall man. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He was stiff, but it slowly faded and he patted Malia’s back. 

    “No. Thank you, for helping my boy as much as you have.” Malia’s smile widened. 

    “I need a burger and fries to go, also a bag for this young lady.” Malia was on cloud nine when she heard those words. She badly wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

    “Coming right up.” The two sat back down before Sam came running in.

    “Dad!” His small form jumped to his father. Then he noticed the girl sitting across from him after she handed her plate off for the food to be bagged up. “Malia?”

    “Hey there.” The young teen hugged her next. That was when the door opened, and in walked Dean. He froze at the sight of his girl with his little brother at the window next to her, and his father across from them. 

    “I hope you’ve packed a bag. Bobby called me a few hours ago. The place is ready.” Dean looked to his dad in disbelief. Had he actually given his consent to this?

    “Go ahead boy.” John spoke. Malia rose and got both doggy bags, before returning to Dean’s side and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked into Malia’s eyes before kissing her there.

…

 

Malia squealed when Dean picked her up, carrying her up the steps. He had in mind that he would propose soon. But he wanted to find the ring first. He had already given Malia a promise ring to remind her of him. It was a silver pentagram. Since the day he gave it to her she hadn’t taken it off. Dean closed the door with his foot, letting the strap of his bag slide from his hand. Malia’s laughter calmed down as they both looked into each other’s eyes. Their lips came together. From there, it moved to the back bedroom of the cozy little two story cabin. 

…

 

They lay together. They had hardly done anything for the past few days. Dean had his arms over the ones that wrapped around him from behind. Malia ran her fingers through his short hair. 

    “So what’s it like upstairs?” He asked softly. 

    “Two storage spaces. One or both that can be made into a room up there Guest or… a kids room.. Older of course. And the one close to the kitchen.” She paused breathing it all in. “Will be a nursery.” Malia put her other arm around Dean and rested her cheek on the top of his head. 

It was in moments like this Dean had learned a lot about this girl, and Malia had learned a lot about him. She sighed, knowing it was time to change the subject. For all he knew, Malia couldn’t have any children of her own, and adopting or fostering wasn’t as good as an idea as it should have been. Malia closed her eyes. “Have I ever told you my true name?” 

    “No. But it’s Malia. Right?” 

    “Yes my given name is Malia. Malia Jae Van Hallen.” 

    “Malia Jae Van Hallen.” Dean repeated, sending shivers up her spine the way her name came off his lips. 

    “But my true name.. Is Mariel.” 

    “Hmmmm.” Dean’s eyes were closed as he nuzzled Malia’s arm, kissing her bare skin. He even moved the sleeve of his shirt and kissed her three scars from the shifter. She had told him all that time ago when she had saved him what had caused it. In a position like this too. All Malia could do at the moment was sigh. How time had passed. He had been seventeen, she eighteen. Now he was eighteen and she was nineteen. And they were soon to be parents. It was the beginning of July of ‘97 was slipping away. That meant the due date was all the more closer. Dean hadn’t questioned that it seemed she had gained weight. Wearing dark colors most of the time helped conceal it until she was ready to tell him. It hadn’t felt like it, but it had already been a year since Malia left home. She left a month and a half after turning eighteen. Now Malia really had to know.

    “Dean.. What do you feel about kids?” 

    “I love ‘em! Cute little bastards.” They both chuckled. 

    “But seriously.” This caused Dean to look over his shoulder the best he could. That was when the baby started to kick. Right into Dean’s back. It had been for weeks, but Malia had always covered it up. It was out of fear of how Dean would react. Immediately Dean sat up, letting his feet rest on the floor. Malia wasn’t showing as much as someone would expect for how far along she was. She was worried the baby would be too small. And she didn’t want to be at a hospital when the baby was born. Dean was still watching Malia, who now looked scared. He didn’t like seeing her look that way, because he knew she was scared of him, and trying not to show it. It was in that moment he did something Malia didn’t expect. Slowly he lowered his head down to her bump. A thin, baggy shirt was what kept their skin from touching. Dean set a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked again. Dean shifted so he wasn’t sitting anymore, before slowly standing up. His face was blank, but his eyes were what held all the true mixed emotions. Even the shine of tears.

    “I thought…” He trailed off. His voice hardly above a whisper. 

    “I did too. But apparently this proves a lot of people wrong.” Malia gulped. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t know-” Dean cut her off by leaning down again, this time lifting his own shirt from Malia’s stomach. This made her sleeping shorts visible. With both hands on the baby bump he rested his head gently there.

    Laying a kiss down, he whispered several words. “You’re gonna be a daddy’s girl. I just know it.” A happy tear slid down both parents to be’s cheeks. Only Dean’s landed on Malia’s stomach before he picked up the girl and spun around with her in his arms. 

    “We’re going to be parents.” Dean muttered into Malia’s shoulder as she was still in his arms. “I wanna paint that nursery pink.”

     “Or blue.” Malia pointed out. 

    “Na. Pink.” This caused Malia to laugh, her forehead against Dean’s. 

    “I did order a few things from a store a few days before you came they should be getting here-” Malia was cut off by the doorbell. “Today.” 

With Malia still in his arms Dean went to the front door and opened it. Gently setting her down, she signed the papers and they showed the people where to place the boxes. Malia disappeared after that while Dean tore open boxes and started to put things together. Meanwhile Malia had grabbed her camera. She was only able to take two pictures. One was the moment Dean noticed from his position on the floor. He got up and snatched the camera away. 

    “Taking pictures how huh?” He gave the lense a smile before taking one of his own. Soon he backed off and took one of Malia before she could really think about it. The picture came out and he got a hold of it before Malia could. He glaced at it before he put it in his wallet and finished putting the crib together. 

 

They just added the feather and star mobile to the crib when Dean’s phone rang. 

    “It’s dad.” he spoke before answering. This caused Malia’s stomach to sink. She knew what this meant. And so did Dean.

He hung up several minutes later, and turned to Malia.

    “I know.” She put her arms around him. “Just… just come home… okay? Because by the time you do, there will be another mouth to feed.” 

 

So they waited on the porch for the Impala to roll up. Dean kissed Malia on the hair, then her lips. John stood by his open door, waiting. Giving them only just enough time. Not a second more. Dean grabbed his bag, whispered something to Malia, gave one last kiss, then down the porch steps he went. 

    “You bring him home.” Malia called down to John. She set a hand on her back for a little more support. John nodded, before climbing in. Both brothers waved as the impala drove off the dirt driveway. Malia had waved back. The whole time three words echoed in her mind.

_ Bring him home.  _


	6. Water

Days passed. Then weeks. It soon was a countdown, almost a month to go. The baby bump was growing larger. It was getting more difficult for Malia to get around. So, since Dean would be gone, she thought about hiring a midwife. But she needed someone who knew the supernatural. 

    “Bobby… I need to ask you a favor. To find someone for me…” That was how it started. 

But the search stopped when Malia received a call. The woman who called said that she would bring someone else with her. 

 

Malia had sat down on the couch the night before, only to accidently lay down and fall asleep. The next morning she found it hard to get up. Increasingly she grew more panicked. It got to the point she was about to call for Gabriel, when there was a knock. 

    “It’s unlocked!” Malia called. She let out a breath, thankful she hadn’t locked it. 

    “I hope you don’t-” She paused. “Where are you?” The woman called out. 

    “On the couch.” Malia could feel her face turn red with embarrassment. 

    “Oh. I think I made this mistake a time or two.” There was a young girl with her, maybe around the age of twelve. Just a few years younger than Sam. They both helped Malia sit up.

    “I’m Ellen Harvelle and this is my Daughter Joanna but everyone calls her Jo.” Ellen stuck out a hand. 

     She was unsure of what last name to use. But on a whim she used her real one. “Malia Van Hallen.” Ellen Helped Malia up, before shaking our hands. 

    “How long until?” 

    “We have the rest of the week, then a month and a half left. The baby is due sometime in October.” 

    “Alright. We know a few people who could come in, and be able to record everything. Make things Legal. I’ll call one of them in the morning. Sound good?” 

    “Sounds great.” Malia smiles. 

    “Can I feel?” Jo asked quietly. 

    “Of course.” 

The little girl places a hand on Malia’s stomach as the baby kicks a little. 

    “She seems really strong.” 

    Malia smiled and shakes her head as she showed the two where the baby’s room would be. “You sound exactly like the baby’s father. We don’t even know the gender and he already claims we have a daddy’s girl on our hands.” 

    “If you don’t mind me asking.” Malia looked to Ellen as she showed them to the guest bedroom just at the beginning of the hall to her own. “Where is the father?” 

    “He left about two months ago. Out there hunting with his brother and father. He keeps getting caught up with jobs.” 

    “I like your ring Malia.” Jo pointed out, taking the hand when Malia offered to look at the ring. 

    “Thank you.” Malia already felt at ease having these two here.

    “You sure that’s not just-” 

    “He’s coming back. He will.” It was the truth. Dean Winchester would return here. But there was a little more to it than she knew at the moment. 

    “Alright.” Ellen nodded. 

 

It was much simpler for Malia to have two extra hands to help her, and to interact with Jo. Dean called every once and awhile, she mostly called him Acer since all the seriousness had passed. Several times over the next 28 days he would call saying they were on their way, only to get caught up somewhere else. Malia had had a feeling that he wouldn’t be there when the baby was born. Dean had only brought up naming once, but never a second time. He and Malia hadn’t both fully agreed on names. It was by then Malia had already decided the name she wanted. 

 

Thankfully it was one of the days that the nurse had spent the day. Malia glanced at the calendar on the wall. There were several red x’s over the majority of the month. That meant she was getting closer to seeing the baby, and Dean. She couldn’t help but run the date over in her head several times. Just something about it seemed right.

_ September 28, 1997 _

It rolled off the tongue well. 

Malia smiled and hummed while She moved to get herself something to drink and a snack. The humming stopped moments later when the air seemed to pause. Ellen looked over just as Malia’s color drained. She and the nurse knew that look well. 

Malia’s water had just broke. 


	7. Visitors

Eden Mary Van Hallen, hardly made a sound when she was born. She didn’t cry like many babies would have. She slowly opened her green eyes and gawked at the world. Her eyes widened as she surveyed the room around her. The little girl was a month early, she was small, but not enough to cause too much worry. After seeming to have found enough about the world, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mother’s arms. 

 

By the next morning Malia was much more rested, enough to get out of bed and walk around some. The nurse would check in a few more times, then leave that afternoon, saying the baby was perfectly healthy. Malia tried to call Dean several times throughout those first few days, but her phone was out of service. There was no way to reach him, and she wasn’t about to go into town. So she decided it could wait until the connection was fixed. 

 

By the third day Ellen and Jo packed their things. Malia told that Dean should be back any day now and he’d help her with the baby. But the month passed by. October rolled in, and soon November took it’s place. Dean still wasn’t home. Malia had used symbols and hex bags to hide herself and her daughter from those who would mean them harm. She didn’t like how she was running low on a lot of things, but just a simple trip to the store was a big risk. Angels and Demons would be searching for the both of them, and they’d be more interested in Eden than they would Malia.

    “Gabriel.” Malia’s breath puffed in front of her on the porch as she called for the millionth time. The snow fell in large puffy flakes. She huffed out a breath and went inside. Malia went directly to Eden’s nursery. The two month old squacked happily in Gabriel’s arms. 

    “She’s a cute one.” 

    “Gabriel-” now Malia was terrified. 

    “I wouldn’t do that Mariel and you know it.” Gabriel turned his attention from the baby in his arms. “The entire heavenly host knows about her. Nothing is being done. Nothing is ever going to be done.” 

    “You mean that by all the archangels… right?” 

    “Yes. That is what I mean.” Gabriel sighed. “I can’t tell you those bags and symbols are going to keep you safe.” 

…

 

It was later that night a demon also came to the house. A hellhound in towe. This demon had done a spell so Lucifer could see this firsthand as well. The moment he appeared in the house he recognized the woman in the picture with the baby. It was Mariel. The hound had a shortened tail, and sniffed right into the baby’s room. Lucifer still loved the woman, but the baby was an abomination. It needed to go. But as he raised the dagger above the sleeping child she stirred. Her green eyes opened and looked right into his. That was when Lucifer had to have the demon stop. He reached down and the child reached up. Her small hand gripped around his index finger. Her green eyes turned blue, and Lucifer could almost feel the power in her. He was reminded of himself, and reminded of Mariel. He was in this same position so long ago when he was first created. So was Mariel. But they both had someone watching out for them. For him it was Michael. For Mariel, it was herself, and Lucifer. The little girl tugged on the finger, seeming to try and pull his attention back to reality. Her normal green was back, no trace that the blue had ever been there. He looked down at the hound, finding the way she looked at the infant. She wouldn’t kill the child, even if ordered to. So she poked her muzzle through a little bit of the wooden bars of the crib. The baby looked down at her, before putting the hound’s muzzle. Unafraid. Without being told the hound walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. She would watch over this little girl since Lucifer couldn’t. And like that, the spell was diminishing. The demon disappeared as the child fell back asleep. 

…

 

That didn’t end the chain of visitors.

 

More days passed as Malia grew increasingly worried about Dean. She became worried about her and Eden’s safety. The baby’s eyes would turn blue every now and then. Malia would rush into the room to find Eden crying, not able to see. She would bump into things. Sometimes at night she would begin crying but it would soon die down.  But she seemed to figure out that Gabriel had found them because of her, not the baby. The snow came in and little Eden seemed in love with it. Sometimes she would show up in different parts of the house, thankfully not a millimeter further. 

 

But Malia got one of her gut feelings. That was what caused her to sit up that night, holding the pictures close to her. She wanted to keep Eden close, but that was signing both their deaths. 

 

Then the arrived. Zachariah's cold eyes cut through the darkness as he was joined by a few other members of the garrison. Malia looked around, clutching a framed picture, and one from the day Eden was born. She looked around, finding the blue eye’s of Castiel. His presence nearly forgotten by everyone but Malia. 

    “Mariel. It is time to pay for your crimes.” Zechariah spoke. “Please come peacefully.” 

Malia stood with all the ounce of pride she ever carried. For the thousands of lives she had lived. For the man she loved, for her daughter. She stood, setting the picture of Eden being held by her mother as a newborn on the table. The one of her and Dean still held tight in her and. It was as if she let go, she would lose him forever. That was when Malia attacked.

 

Castiel walked down the hallways, guided by the silent crying. He was brought to the baby’s room. The one he was ordered to kill. But one more look showed it was the child he was assigned to protect. The infant quieted. Her green eyes looked deep within his as clear fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he moved closer. The infant almost seemed to have a slight understanding for what was happening in the kitchen. He stood in front of the crib, analyzing the tiny human in front of him. There was a vicious growl from the corner. The hellhound sat right back down after one look from the baby. Castiel was conflicted. Two orders for one child. Protect or exterminate. Hide or expose. As much as he was ordered to, and he carried orders out well, he couldn’t do this simple seeming task. Then there was a hand on his shoulder. Castiel turned as Gabriel nudged him to the side, ignoring the hound in the corner. He picked the infant up, supporting her head. At last minute Castiel grabbed the two pictures on the dresser next to the crib. He also took hold of a blanket. 

 

The three appeared in the snow covered, middle of nowhere. Tiny frozen flakes fluttered down by the ice covered small pond. It was right next to Malia’s tree, where her parents were laid to rest. They were safe here. The baby girl happily giggled and reached up for the snow. Castiel glanced at the pictures he had brought for some reason. When he looked up he swore he saw tears in Gabriel’s eyes. The archangel didn’t know what was in store for Malia, weather she’d live or die. Either way, it was far from good. There was a sniffle as Gabriel looked to the grey sky after wrapping Eden in a blanket. He wanted to curse out his father for causing this to happen. He wanted to do a lot of things. But his thoughts came to a sudden halt when he felt a tiny hand meet his face. Then he saw it as the baby’s eyes turned blue. 

_ “And the angel Gabriel took up the discarded staff. He was a trickster, so he played a trick on those who had done him wrong. To many he seemed cold. But to one person, he seemed brave..”  _

Gabriel’s wide golden eyes looked to the little girl as the green returned. She went back to cooing at the falling snow just as quickly as she had shown the archangel the memory. 

 

Now Gabriel looked to Castiel. They both appeared in the church. Gabriel set her down in the third row of seats. He set a necklace around the infant. The chain of it her father had gifted her mother to find a charm to give Eden. But a charm was held by the chain. A single silver feather. It was one of Malia’s feathers, turned to metal to put on the chain. He also set the pentagram ring on top of the pictures. A note lay above them. The picture of Eden’s parents was faded on her father’s side. The church doors squeaked open as someone stomped the snow from their shoes. It was Walt, Malia’s friend. As the man walked down the aisle he paused right at the row the infant lay in. She started squawking at that moment, before seeming to get frustrated. Walt rushed to her side as Father Able came in. 

    “Eden Mary Van Hallen…” Walt trailed off, knowing Eden’s mother was gone. She had told him if it were to happen, Eden would be put in Abel’s care. 

Walt looked around, looking right through the two angels who had brought her here. One had made a promise to Malia that he would do this, the other was tasked to watch over her. But Gabriel wouldn’t act like this baby didn’t exist. She was half of Malia, all he had left of her. Even if she never loved him back. Able took up the few possessions left with the infant as they walked off. Eden squirmed the entire way until the two men were out of the angels’ sight. 

 

This misfortune happened all because of the visitors. 


	8. In the Stillness

Dean had looked at several rings while he wasn’t working. He hadn’t gotten any calls from Malia, but he assumed it was because his little girl was a handful. He couldn’t afford much, but when he decided on one, he knew Malia would love it. It was simple, she wouldn’t want anything too grand. It was just… her. Sam had been elated when he found out he’d be an uncle. So as they finished their hunt, they were all excited for returning to the house. A winter storm delayed them for a day. But they were soon back on their road, closer and closer to their destination. 

 

Malia had said before Eden was born that Dean would return home. He certainly would. 

 

The impala rolled down the snow covered drive, hardly anything had been touched. Yet the snow could have covered the tracks by now. Malia’s truck sat by the garage. It was all so still. So peaceful even. Dean felt the box in his coat pocket as he stood before the daunting looking house. This was the place they were going to call home. Maybe he could get out of hunting, raise his family right, Without all that he had been through. He couldn’t wait to walk up the steps and hear the cry of his baby girl as he walked in the door. John and Sam stood together at the front of the impala as Dean went to the door. It suddenly felt much colder and his hand wrapped around the knob. It suddenly felt so still. 

 

But he still opened the door. He stepped in. So happy, the door was left ajar. Taking out the box from his pocket he checked the small ring that it held inside. 

    “Malia! Malia sweetheart. I’m back.” Dean stepped into the living room, waiting for the response. “Malia?” That was when he saw it. He dropped the box, the ring skittered across the floor. The shattered glass. The knocked over chair. The table was even split in half, but still stood. “Malia!” Dean’s yell would rip through the house. The sound would carry outside to the point John made Sam get back into the car. Dean’s father rushed in as his son ran through the house. “Malia!” 

 

His eyes wide with panic, he found the pictures on the table. He picked it up with a shaking hand. John seemed to figure it out. Exactly what had probably happened. Dean turned them over, finding a date on one. It would be a date that would haunt him forever. September 28, 1997. He gulped, before pushing past his father and running to the baby’s room. There was blood on the walls. A handprint about the size of Malia’s. It was also around the crib. 

 

So yes. Dean Winchester would return home. He would only return twelve hours too late. 

 

The silence was broken as a man dropped to his knees. It created a stillness among the hallow ground. In a time where there was supposed to joy and homecoming. Of a baby girl meeting her father. Of a boyfriend becoming fiance. But in this time a war was dragging down a soul. One that had seen so much promise out of the future he envisioned. Who had found a way out of the life he had been brought into. But this  _ time _ created stillness, silence, and heartbreak. In the stillness his eyes found the unfinished sentence, goodbye, the ripped page. 

 

_ Dean, I write this in case you come home and I’m gone. I just don’t want you to think I’ve left. No, if this happens… Then I am gone, but not because I left you. You were right. Our baby girl is so beautiful, so full of life. She has your eyes Acer. Has your mischievous smile. I.. I did name her after your mother. Her name is...  _

 

And in the stillness, a man broke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This concludes Malia's story. Watch out for the final book of the trilogy: We Are Us


End file.
